Princess Skull
by violetcupcake09
Summary: Have you ever wondered who Skull is and what gender is Skull. What if Skull was a girl. What if Skull was a princess. What if Skull had 3 siblings. What if those siblings are Belphgor, Rasial and Esper Mammon or her other name Viper. What if Skull is part of 1 of the 2 twin sets. What if Skull had birthmarks to prove she is the second pricess and 4th heir to the throne of Xamavia.
1. Lackey your a girl

{Somewhere in italy because how the hell you find varia HQ{ps there in the kitchen}}

"Ushishishi hi mammy-chan" laughs Belphgor "*sighs* what do you want bel" mutters Mammon or Viper bel jumps up and lands on their(im just gonna use they/them and their because no one knows her gender so when they learn her gender ima use female pronouns)lap they didn't even flinch. "Ushishishi vi-chan(none of the varia are here(or are they(nah just flan))) you don't love me anymore" said bel with a sad expresstion if you look under mammons hood you would see their hurt look by bels words. They sigh a kiss bels forehead "of course i love you and i love sial and ull but sometimes i need my space" she says hugging bel. "I hear you sometimes i need my space too but i love you guys" said bel for once speaking normaly. He giggles and kisses them on the forehead "love ya" "I love you too bel" they both didn't notice the person glaring jealously at viper for unknown reasons

timeskip to the arcobelenos shared house (the living room(im useing a different keyboard))

the arcobeleno are glaring, proclaiming love, punching other arcobeleno, trying to calm down the other arcobeleno, muttering something about a poison, trolling the glaring arcobeleno, and staring blankly also two acrobeleno are missing hold up let me clear this up reborn is glaring at fon, colonello is proclaiming his love for lal, lal is punching colonello, yuni is trying to calm them down, verde(ofc) is muttering something about poison, fon is trolling reborn, and bermuda is staring blankly at the chaos wondering why the hell is he an acrobeleno and why is he even here also viper and skull are no where to be seen. Yuni sighed annoyed "CAN EVERYBODY BE QUIET FOR 10 DAMN SECONDS SO I CAN FIND OUT WHERE THE HELL VIPER AND SKULL ARE" yuni yells very annoyed E:...*clap clap clap* Bemuda claps and praised her she blushed "thank you" colonello is the one that breaks the silence "well that was interesting" lal and reborn glare at him, fon and verde are very confused and bemuda is wiping away fake ass tears "oh she grew up so fast soon she is gonna be hunting criminals with me(everybody do not mind this sentence its nothing to be worried about and is not-no not at all-any kind of foreshadowing).

Yuni comes back with flowers and sparkles "hey uncle reborn can you do something for me" reborn sighs "what do you need princess" she does puppy eyes generation X "can you please get skull he is in his room" as she says that her eyes get a glint in them while the other acrobeleno inch away.Reborn groans and treks up the stairs "thank you uncle reborn" reborn sighs"your welcome princess uni" she smiles"lackey" he called gets no answer "lackey" he yells again and still gets no answer he stops in front of skulls door dread filling him because of what bermuda just said (flashback) right after he gets up to go to skulls room "be careful you don't know what your gonna...see" bermuda said just leaving that hanging in the air all the acrobeleno pale reborn groans and treks up the stairs. He opens the door and gets his Leon gun and look around the room and sees a little red octopus waving and lump in the bed- a purple lump. Reborn pulls back the covers and sees something, something he never thought he would in see in his 30 years with the acrobelenos a NAKED FEMALE SKULL the little red octopus named oodako chirps in alarm leon un-leonguns and turn into a blindfold. reborn was so damn confused when felt the the arcobeleno animals 'what is leon doing and why are the arcobeleno animals here'. reborn can sense them grabing skull and draging him? her? her into the bathroom he feels falco landing on top of his head and using rain flames to knock him out he feels the other arcobelenos start to come up the stair his lasts thoughts are 'damn arcobeleno pets'

(hello i am linda break nice to meet you all)

hi guys its me yay 700 words right now im in school and its a half day so heres a story and a chapter and every body do not mind the fore-i mean skit i did there with Bermuda. Bermuda : yea not foreshadowing none at all[mutters : bull](listen this is my bermuda and i would hate to write the boring pessimistic cold person bermuda is). Shush mumu. Jeagar : umm what is going on here(listen i don't like writing the vindice personality because its always so cold and detached and im a very bubbly person so i cant relate and like do their personalitys


	2. Chapter 2

help someone call 911 dat guy is ded...sorry that was my friend don't mind him *evil smile*

ps. my writing has no dialouge what so ever

(Hi its me again linda break listen my brother bill break will be a bottom line break)

Lussuria P.O.V

today is my turn for landury(?) so i basically do a fbi search in the other elements rooms and i found something intresting in bel's room a box of pictures and instead of giving it to bel and leaving it alone i took it down stairs and went to the varia living room and spread them out on the coffee table looking though them "Lussuria what are you looking at" i hear the calm voice of leviathan(?). "well im looking though some pictures i found in bel's bedroom" at that bel spins around(he was siting stabing fran) and trys to get the box but boss grabs it first and looks at a photo that intrested me as well (two boys and two girls the boys have blond hair one has straight hair and the other curly hair and their bangs are pushed to the sides so you can see their eyes the boy with straight hair has a red eye on the left and a half purple half green eye on the right and looks like bel's elder twin brother rasial and the curly haired boy has a right red eye and a left half green half purple eye and looks just like bel himself around their're red eyes are a blue tattoos that look like *:) and (:* (but the star is like a star with those lines in it) the girls have purple hair one has purple eyes and the other has green eyes the girl that has purple eyes has a tear on the left side of face while the girl with green eyes has what looks like fangs on her face) "who is this prince trash and why does it have the money-trash and lackey-trash in it". "Hmm Mammon-chan and the cloud acrobeleno...bel where are you going mister" Lussuria straight up catches bel by the scruff as he trys to escape. "Err...they are my cousins and their're best friends" "fake-prince senpai its hard to believe that any related to you because what relatives of you would have friends" "ushishishi shut up froggy" "hmm whats this" Lussuria turns over the picture to a neat row of names 'Rasiel Xama, Belphegor Xama, Viper Xama, and Stella Xama' "hm belphegor xama huh" "...crap"


End file.
